


Ashen, Ashen, We All Fall Down

by arjache



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arjache/pseuds/arjache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art gift for Ladystuck. Kanaya tries to mediate between the Scourge Sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashen, Ashen, We All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chairman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chairman/gifts).



> In response to the prompt: "Kanaya trying to mediate between Terezi and Vriska's rather destructive relationship."

_[(Click here for high resolution version.)](http://deeness.net/draw/ao3/20121230-ladystuck-pinchhit-vriskanrezi-hires.png) _


End file.
